Just a Basic Teen
by HarunoNiiSan
Summary: SasuSaku Sakura was relieved that Sasuke was finally home where he blonged, but what she didn't expect was having to house him! but what happends when her curiosity leads her into wondering if the imfamouse Uchiha has normal teenage hormones? we will se


The sun raised high in Konoha as Sakura Haruno stepped out of bed and prepared for her day. She glanced in her mirror and examined herself.

_Girl, you are so fine! Who cares what Naruto says, you're more womanly every day!! CHIA! _Inner Sakura chanted as she ran her brush through her odd pink locks. Today Tsunade had instructed her to help out in the village; she had a list of tasks to complete.

Sasuke had just recently returned to Konoha and she was instructed to help with a few preparations regarding to his house, filing paper work so he was a registered ninja of Konoha again and informing him of the changes of the village. This job was originally given to Naruto but Jeriha had decided to take him on another training trip so he wasn't able to.

Sakura felt bad for Naruto because she knew how much he wanted to help Sasuke buy she couldn't deny that she was happy to get to spend time with him; they hadn't really communicated to him at all. She was a bit nervous to have to see him again, last time they were together in the village, she was insanely in love with him (with she felt kind of embarrassed about now). What was she suppose to say to him? _Hey remember me? I'm the girl you couldn't stand before. _This was going to be awkward...

There was one other thought that kept crossing through her mind every once and a while...

_Would Sasuke find me more womanly now????_

She strapped on her pouch of weapons and was on her way.

The young Shinobi started her walk over to see Tsunade (also where Sasuke would be waiting). She passed by the flower shop and saw her somewhat best friend Ino arranging the flowers inside. Her and Ino where on much better terms after the boy witch both the girls went crazy over had left the village. She walked in to say Hi.

"Ohio Ino! How are you?" Sakura said with a wide smile on her face. The blond haired girl looked up and smiled in return.

"Hi Forehead!! Where are you off to? I thought you had no missions today?"

"I've uh..Actualy... been put in charge of welcoming...Sasuke back home..." The two female Shinobi looked at each other for a while, Then Ino spoke.

"Ohhhh, That's GREAT! You haven't seen him in so long, and who knows... He might like the new and _Improved _you!" Sakura turned into a blush. "and you can have him all to yourself since Sai agreed to date me now!!"

"You really think Sasuke will take an interest in me now that we are older?"

"Well a NORMAL guy would. Think about it, He lived with OROCHIMARU for YEARS, I think he is greatful to see a pretty face here and there. You're both also 17 now, and you know how boys are at that age, he probably isn't use to his hormones and what not." Ino was leaning against and cash as she stated to Sakura the facts of growing males, the whole conversation and Sakura feeling a little unsettled.

"Er...I-...I better be going now...Bye Ino." Just like that, she ran off leaving Ino flustered in the flower shop.

_Ino sure is wierd..._

_**Yeah, just keep telling yourself that.**_

_What's that suppose to mean??_

_**She's obviously right about the whole hormones thing, if Sasuke dosn't give the least bit of notice to you, then, well....**_

_Well, what!_

_**Maybe he's....Gay....**_

__ WHAT!?!?! Okay, this convo is OVER! God, I hate talking to myself!_

_**...**_

A few minutes later, Sakura reached the Hokage's tower and knocked on the door

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

The door opened...

"Ahh Sakura, there you are!" Tsunade greeted from her desk. Sakura had a puzzled look on her face.

_Who answered the door..._

"Hello Tsunade-sama, where's..." She trailed off as the door closed behind her.

"I thought Naruto was helping me today..." A voice from behind her said indifferently, The shinobi slowly tuned around. A boy, Taller than her by a head with raven like black hair stood behind her. He was wearing Black shorts and a grey T-shirt with fishnet sleeves. Sasuke.

"Well something came up so I thought I would have my out Ex-student show you around, she is far more capable than Naruto in this field of work."

"Whatever." Sasuke turned and exit the Hokage's office. Sakura stood there, still staring at where he was standing. Tsunade coughed and signalled for Sakura to go with him. She ran out of the office to catch up.

_Well, I guess I'm still annoying_

_**Gay**_

_Shut up_

She stepped back outside and looked around. Great...She lost him already. She let out a big sigh and took a step forward and stopped.

She tilted her hear up and in a flash, was up in the trees.

"I'm not twelve, you can't hide from me anymore." Sasuke was a foot away from her, lounging in a tree. He sighed.

" hm, let's go." They jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground.

They walked in silence for a while until Sakura spoke.

"First of all.." She stopped and turned to him and reached in her pocket. "you need one of these" she pulled out a Konoha forehead protecter and (srsly afraid to approach him) Threw it to him. He caught it in one swift hand motion and tied it around his neck. Sakura stood there staring.

"What?" He said with an expressionless face. She snapped back.

" Oh noithing...it's just that..you always use to tie it around your head..."  
"well, I did that before, I'm not twelve anymore." She looked up into his eyes in suprize.

"yeah, I guess you're right." She let out a small giggle and smiled up at him.

"_yeah, I guess you're right".........wow, she has a really nice smile...Wait, WHAT, I don't care..._

_This girl is annoying, weak and obsessive, I should be trying to find a way to lose her!_

"Sasuke? We have to get going." The Uchiha snapped out of his inner rant and looked at his old nuisance. Because this was like her day off, she wore her everyday clothes. Today she was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and brown mini skirt with her hair clipped up messily.

"Yeah, right, let's go then" _Man...look at those legs- No! Stop thinking RIGHT NOW._

After Sasuke finished filling out piles of paper work that he was being handed my Sakura (and after many inner conversations with himself about how great/annoying/sexy/foolish she was), they were heading to their last stop of the day.

"Okay, so everything seems to be sorted out. We just have one last thing to take care of." They were standing in front of his old house.

"Alright so let's get this over with." _Yes! I'm almost free!.......Rocken' body._

"I'm going to help you get settled back in before I go." Sakura said while she opened the door.

"Why? Nothing better to do?" She snapped back a glared at him. She was only trying to be nice and wanted a chance to talk to him.

_**You just want to find out if Ino's right!**_

They walked inside and turned into his old bedroom.

"Oh. My. God..." Sakura looked back at Sasuke who was standing in the door way with wide eyes. The room had been turned upside down! Papers and water, clothes and what looked like...empty ramen containers...? Sakura looked over at the window and saw a little piece of paper taped to the wall. She went into the room, stepping over all the disgusting mess and picked it up.

"To Sakura-chan, sorry for the mess! I wanted to do something nice for Sasuke by cleaning his room for him butt......... you know how I suck at cleaning...I told Tsunade grandma and after almost killing me, told me that Sasuke would just have to stay with you. Sorry about this, Naruto." The room fell silent.

"Tsk...Baka..."

"UUHHGGGG NARUTO!!!!!!!"

After Sakura had some time to calm down *cough* smashing trees *cough*, they headed over to...her house. They walked in complete silence unless you count Sakura and Inner Sakura's fighting.

_Uhg i can't believe this! I feel soooo bad for Sasuke-kun!_

_**Why should WE feel bad for HIM! He gets to sleep in the same house as a GIRL!**_

_Sasuke-kun isn't like that; he's too cool to act all crazy over girls._

_**That's an insult to us! We can make any guy in the village WISH he was with us but nooo Sasuke is too COOL for us!**_

_That's not true! I'm not a little girl anymore! I can get him to drool over me, NO PROBLEM!_

_**Ha! This sounds like it will be fun!! We have until he moves out!**_

And just like that, let the game begin!!

They arrived at her house and walked inside. Sakura had everything planned out, she was going with her vulnerable girl act.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun, I only have one room in my house so...I hope you don't mind..."

"it's fi-"

"Taking my bed. I'll sleep on the floor." What was she planning...

Sasuke looked around the room. There was a small kitchen in the corner by a table with a few chairs by it on the left. On the right was a book shelf behind a working desk and a few feet beside it, not a small one person bed, but a Lovely Queen sized bed with white sheets and a floral pink print. The bed was the most extravagant thing in the house. With such a big bed and such a small house, there was no place on the floor big enough for a person to sleep.

_What on EARTH is she talking about! There is no way I'm letting her sleep on the floor in her own house! _Sasuke thought. He looked and the petite girl standing in the middle of the room, still smiling at him.

"I..er..uhh...well, I don't mind sleeping on the ground, you can have your bed..." He trailed off as he saw the smile fade from Sakura's face and she looked to the ground.

"well...It's just that...That bed is so big and...I don't really like sleeping on it...it makes me feel alone, with all that space." She started twirling a lock of her pink hair and kept looking down.

_GREAT! Now I've upset her! But what am I suppose to do! Let her stay on the floor!?!_

"err...listen, Sakura...I don't want you on the floor...and that's the only reason I'm suggesting this but......why – why don't I stay with you. That was you don't have to sleep on the ground and it won't feel so empty." Sakura looked up, letting go of her hair, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh! You will!?! Thank you so much Sasuke-kun!!" She ran over and wrapped her arms around him, pushing her body up against him. When she let go and took a few steps back, Sasuke was staring at the ground, his face a slight tint of red.

_Holy Crap!!_ He cursed in his head. Sakura giggled.

"Woops! I forgot how much you hated it when I hugged you Sasuke-kun! Sorry!"

"I-er-well-uhhhhh...........That's fine..."

"okaiiii! Let's get you settled in!"

After hours of unpacking and organizing, (it would have been done faster but Sakura had so much stuff, she had to make some room) and after a small dinner of take-out sushi, the sun had set.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm going to take a bath! Just make yourself at home." Sakura said as she walked towards the bathroom. Sasuke was sitting at her desk with one of the scrolls he had brought with him. Sasuke Nodded to her in reply.

While Sakura was in the bath, she took the opportunity to diverse several plans. She considers every element she could use against Sasuke.

She stepped out of the bath and wrapped her towel around her body. She had 3 steps and was now trying out step one. The bathroom door flew open.

"Oh no!" Sakura walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a small white towel covering her wet body.

_**Bamm! **_Sakura looked over to her desk to see Sasuke on the floor with the chair flipped over backwards. My guess is that he was leaning back on it before.

"wh-whattttttttttttt...are you-you doing!?!??!?" Sasuke stuttered to say. He couldn't help but look her up and down. Her pink hair was tossed over her shoulders dripping wet on her chest and her legs went all the way up only to be covered after revelling her whole thigh. Her face was still damp which gave her cherry lips a slight shine in the light of the room. Sasuke now regretted looking at her body; his face was bright red.

"I forgot to do my laundry! Uhg! Looks like I'll have to sleep in this." She reached up and got from her drawer a white button-up shirt that was at least 5 X too big for her and then went to the drawer beside it and picked out a pair of Pink booty shorts with laic on the rim. She stepped her feet into her underwear and pulled them up, covering her body right before it was exposed, then she put on the shirt, buttoned it up and dropped the towel.

Sasuke was still on the ground, staring at her in amazement. When Sakura was done, she looked over at Sasuke.

"Um, are you okay?? Maybe you should go to sleep, you aren't looking to well."

"Yeah......Ma-maybe I should..." He stood up, with help from the wall, and walked over to the bed and lied down, covering his face in the pillow.

Sakura took this opportunity and walked over to the thermostat and cranked it up.

"I'm tired. I think I'll get to sleep to." With these words, she walked over to the bed. Sasuke's head shot up as she climbed into the sheets. She placed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

After about 5 minutes, when Sakura's breath started to even out, Sasuke was sure she was asleep. He turned over in bed to face her and looked at her sleeping face.

_IT'S BOILING IN HERE! Is she trying to drive me NUTS?? But Wow, look at how her hair just falls in her face. Her skin is so smooth and her lips.............._

His thoughts trailed off as he stared at her lips.

"are you okay Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke broke out of his daze and looked back to her eyes. She was awake and staring right at him with one eyebrow up in a very questioning manner.

"yeah..I was just....I...Boy is it hot in here!"

"Hmmm, I feel fine. Maybe it's just you." Sakura lifted her hand and placed it on Sasuke's forehead. His heart beat excel orated. _Oh Fuck it!_

He grabbed her wrist and pushed his body over hers, pinning both of her arms to the bed. He ran his lips down her neck to her collarbone. Sakura tried to speak; Sasuke licked the side of her neck, so when she opened her mouth, all which was herd was a small moan. Sasuke looked up at her with lust-filled eyes and smashed his lips against hers. Sakura kept her mouth as tight as possible, not allowing him to use his tongue. Sasuke aggressively pushed his body down hard onto hers and she let out a muffled cry. Sasuke took that moment to force his tongue into her mouth and began to wrestle with hers.


End file.
